imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Potesto/Centurii Hamilton
So I love the Centurii, but something else that I really love is the musical Hamilton, which is of course based on the American Revolution. Well, I've been trying to get the founder of our site, Soundwave339 (Who played Soundblaster and Karuviswo in the Centurii) to listen to it. Well, he's been refusing, so I decided I needed to step up my game here and relate it to something to get him to listen to it. I noticed some striking similiarities between that Revolution and another Revolution, the one the Centurii had against Darth Drel'ossord. So I am rewriting the lyrics of Hamilton for Soundwave and recasting the characters as Centurii characters. Here's a list of the characters *Alexander Hamilton: Grand Admiral Soundblaster *Aaron Burr: Captain Rhoy *Eliza Schuyler Hamilton: Baul Bancroft IV *Angelica Schuyler: Karuviswo *Peggy Schuyler: Nelmauth *George Washington/Phillip Schuyler/Theodosia: Riviembis Lihdasif *John Laurens: Admiral Machran *Hercules Mulligan: Antrexius *Marquis De Lafayette: Obiradd *King George III: Drel'ossord *Samuel Seabury: Mirnia *Charles Lee: Destney *Thomas Jefferson: Tre'lod'invar *James Madison: Heromercer *Maria Reynolds: Szallath *James Reynolds and George Eacker: Ofaxsacspl *Phillip Hamilton: Beyiw *John Adams: Gribeso I'm sure some of these are raising eyebrows (If not all) so let's get some explanations. Soundblaster had to be the protagonist, it was necessary for getting Sound to listen. Soundblaster and Rhoy have many parallels, just as Burr and Sound do, as they are both not naturally born and are both relatively new to the galaxy at the start of our story. The two of them also had a rivalry, both being close to Riviembis in different ways. Riviembis is very similar to George Washington, reluctant leaders of a rebellion that were thrown in charge despite many military failures in their past. They both also were thrown into leadership after the revolution as well, then resigning after many years in charge. Rhoy and Riviembis were also supposedly in a relationship, and this makes Riviembis also Theodosia. The "Schuyler Sisters" in this version are not sisters, but the apprentices of Riviembis, which is why Rivi is also Phillip Schuyler. Baul Bancroft IV fits well as Eliza, someone who doesn't want to be involved in all the conflict and is just a sweet cinammon roll, but is also the one that makes "hamilton's children" aka Soundblaster's clones. Karuviswo was also close to Soundblaster, with Soundblaster literally being Karuviswo. Nelmauth is Rivi's third apprentice, and didn't do anything of too much note, similar to Peggy in the musical. Admiral Machran and (Grand) Admiral Soundblaster were very close, both sharing experiences as Admirals. Perhaps instead of death, Machran disappears at the end of act 1, as he did in the Centurii. Antrexius was a brash revolutionary who pretended to be close to Drel'ossord, similar to Hercules Mulligan. Obiradd was foreign support, just like Lafayette (Sure he wasn't technically there for the revolution, but I had to take some liberties. Soundblaster wasn't really there either). Drel'ossord is King George, there's no explanation really needed. Samuel Seabury is a defender of King George, just as Mirnia was to Drel'ossord. Destney was a General against Drel'ossord just like Rivi, and was far more qualified and thought that she should be in charge instead, just as Charles Lee. Both trash talked Washington/Rivi saying they were unqualified for leadership, but were still recognized for their achievements. Tre'lod'invar and Heromercer are people who were in other branches and fought Soundblaster on many important issues. Szallath and Soundblaster had a scandal, although it included Szallath in Soundblaster instead of the other way around. Jaxiz was a doctor for a bit in the Centurii, so perhaps he could be the Doctor in "Stay Alive Reprise" Ofaxsacspl was the head of the cult that Szallath was a part of and was her Master, being very close to her just as James and Maria were. Beyiw was a clone that was incredibly close to Baul and Soundblaster, and her death at the hands of Ofaxsacspl drove Baul Bancroft out of the narrative. Finally, Gribeso was a member of the same branch as Soundblaster and was very close to leading the Centurii, although unlike John Adams he never really got there. He was liked by the Centurii, but was also hated. The headcanon for why this would exist is that when Palpatine takes over the Galactic Republic, he needs some kind of propaganda to make people see the Empire is cool. He has a musical made about this thing he found from the Jedi archives called the Imperatrix Centurii, and they take some liberties in trying to make the Empire good guys by making Drel'ossord not be a part of it and instead just another antagonist. Song 1: Alexander Hamilton Rhoy: "How does a mutant, soldier, son of a sith and a machine dropped in the middle of a militia, stuck in the wilderness of Dromund Kaas by Drel'ossord and Mirnia, grow up to be a hero and a councilor. Machran: "The big soldier, founding father without a father, got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self starter in one year, they placed him in charge of a trading charter." Tre'lod'invar: "And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away out in space, he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of. The soldier was ready to kill, steal, borrow, or barter." Heromercer: "Then Drel'ossord came, and devastation reigned, our clone saw his future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pistol to a temple, a bullet right to their brain, and he wrote his first refrain, the walls were now blood-stained." Rhoy: "Well the word got around, they said 'this clone is insane man' Took up a collection just to send him to the main man. 'Get a promotion, don't forget from whence you came. And we're all gonna know your name. What's your name, man?'" Soundblaster: "Grand Admiral Soundblaster. My name is Grand Admiral Soundblaster. And there's a million things I haven't don, but just you wait. Just you wait." Baul Bancroft: "When he was born his father split, full of it, debt ridden. Two months later see Sound and his brother bed-ridden, half-dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick." Everyone: "Sound got better but his brother went quick." Riviembis: "Moved in with a brother, the brother commited suicide. Left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside. A voice saying 'Sound, you gotta fend for yourself.' He started retreating and reading everything in the archive." Rhoy: "There would've been nothing left to do for someone less astute, he would've been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution. Started workin', clerking for his fathers old master, killing other Sith and other Soundblasters. Scamming for every weapon he could get his hands on, planning for the future, see him now as he stands on the bridge of the ship, headed for a new land. In Kaas City you can be a new man." Everyone: "In Kaas City you can be a new man." Soundblaster: "Just you wait" Everyone: "In Kaas City you can be a new man." Soundblaster: "Just you wait" Everyone: "In Kaas City you can be a new man. In Kaas City-" Soundblaster: "Just you wait!" Everyone: "Grand Admiral Soundblaster, we are waiting in the wings for you. You never backed down, you never learned to take your time. Oh, Grand Admiral Soundblaster, when the Empire sings for you will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The Worlds will never be the same, oh." Rhoy: "The ship is over Dromund Kaas, see if you can spot him. Another soldier coming up from the bottom. The Centurii destroyed his rep, the Empire forgot him." Antrexius/Heromercer/Machran/Obiradd/Tre: "We fought with him" Beyiw: "Me? I died for him." Riviembis: "Me? I trusted him." Baul Bancroft/Karuviswo/Nelmauth: "Me? I trained him." Rhoy: "And me? I'm the android that shot him." Everyone: "There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait." Rhoy: "What's your name man?" Everyone: "Grand Admiral Soundblaster." Category:Blog posts